


falling more in love with the distance put between us

by joshsassceschi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshsassceschi/pseuds/joshsassceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re not watching the fucking Lion King again, Zayn,” Louis groans. </p><p>“Is it because you cry like a baby everytime?” Niall asks knowledgeably. Louis scowls and throws The Notebook at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling more in love with the distance put between us

**Author's Note:**

> im a sucker for ot5 banter im sorry

Life on the road is amazing. Harry’s touring the world with his four best friends, the four people he loves more than anything in the world, the four boys that made him see that it’s okay to be the way he is and showed him the kind of raw unconditional love he’d only seen in sappy rom-coms before. There are downsides, of course; there are bound to be, with five twenty-somethings crammed into a metal box – Harry can now tell everybody apart just by their sex noises, their dicks and their naked arses, not to mention the disgusting smell that lingers whenever Niall’s decided showers are overrated – but Harry wouldn’t swap it for the world. He wouldn’t swap  _them_  for the world.

The worst part of touring, though, of being in a band as big as they are, is all the secrets.

Harry can’t be near Louis, can’t hug him or bury his face in Louis’ shoulder or kiss him onstage when he’s giddy with adrenaline and bursting with love and adoration for him, for their fans, for everyone. He can’t throw coy glances at Louis during songs they wrote together, songs with hidden meanings nobody but them and the boys’ll ever know. He can’t be Louis’ boyfriend.

Of course, the boys all have secrets to keep too, but they’re all general secrets, things they’d keep from anyone that isn’t the five of them anyway – Liam’s weird hand fetish, Zayn’s  _constant_ Skype-sexing, Niall’s tendency to blow random men in the bus lounge – but nothing’s as big or as painful as Harry and Louis.

“You alright?” Liam asks quietly, threading his fingers through Harry’s hair, pulling Harry out of his daydreaming. Harry hums, tipping his head back so he can look up at Liam, head resting against Liam’s chest.

“Yeah,” Harry says, moving his head back down to gaze wistfully across the lounge area. “Things just…suck, sometimes.”

“I know, babe,” Liam says sadly, kissing the top of Harry’s head. “Want a movie night?” Harry considers it for a moment.

“Yeah,” he says eventually, and Liam hums in response, gently detaching himself from Harry to fetch the rest of the boys.  
-  
“We’re not watching the fucking Lion King again, Zayn,” Louis groans.

“Is it because you cry like a baby everytime?” Niall asks knowledgeably. Louis scowls and throws The Notebook at him.

“No, it’s because  _Zayn_  does and I can only handle him whimpering ‘Mufasa’ so many times,” Louis snaps.

“What about Star Trek?” Liam offers.

“Are you having a laugh, mate?” Louis scoffs.

“Yeah, as if Louis could keep up with that storyline,” Zayn chimes in, and Louis squawks in protest, launching himself at a laughing Zayn to batter him over the head with 21 Jump Street.

“Ow! Ow, Louis, fuck, that was my dick, you prick! Harry, get him off!” Zayn shrieks, and Harry allows himself a few leisurely moments as he moves over to pull Louis off Zayn just to listen to Zayn’s mewls of pain.

“C’mon, love,” he says, pulling Louis away by his waist and keeping his arms wrapped there. Louis doesn’t struggle, tilting his head back to rest on Harry’s shoulder as Zayn struggles into a sitting position, looking an absolute state but still fucking gorgeous.

“Can I beat him up more for being pretty?” Louis asks, and Harry chuckles, low and deep, pulling Louis tighter and wishing he’d never have to let go.

“Leave that to Liam,” he says, and Zayn casts a half-amused, half-afraid look at Liam.

“I will, y’know,” Liam says seriously. “You’re too pretty for your own good.”

“This is abuse,” Zayn accuses, pointing at Liam.

“Is that meant to make me stop?” Liam asks, and Zayn glares at him until Liam crawls over and gives him a kiss.

“You’re such a grumpy tit,” Liam says, shaking his head but Zayn’s pacified, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“This is meant to be  _movie night_ , not get-off-with-your-best-friend night,” Louis says bossily, and everybody immediately starts to protest.

“We  _all_  kiss each other, you knob.”

“Calm it, mate, nobody’s ever creamed themselves from Liam giving them a quick peck on the lips.”

“ _You_ get off with your best friend every night.”

“Hey! Am I not your best friend then?” Louis holds his hands up in defence at the barrage of indignant comments, laughing, and Harry can’t help but smile at Louis’ mirth, hiding it in Louis’ hair.

“We’ll end up watching porn at this rate,” Niall says. “Not that I have a problem with that.”

“’Course you don’t,” Louis scoffs. “We’re the ones who have to watch you blow strangers every other night. Almost as much of an exhibitionist as Harry, you are.”

“Hey!” Harry and Niall speak at the same time with varying levels of indignation, because Niall actually sounds quite pleased with himself.

“I’ll always be the biggest exhibitionist,” Harry says petulantly.

“’Course, babe,” Louis says, craning his neck to kiss Harry’s jaw. “To me, at least.”

“What, you want me to start blowing strangers in the lounge too?” Harry asks.

“Well, if you’re offering…” Zayn says. Louis throws Man On A Ledge at him.

“You’re not a stranger, dickhead,” he says. “And even if you were, Harry’s blowjobs are for me only.”

“Fuckin’ killjoy,” Zayn mutters good-naturedly, rubbing the side of his head where the DVD struck.

“How about Home Alone?” Liam suggests, waiting for somebody to object. When nobody does, he crows in success and chucks the DVD over at Niall for him to put in the DVD player.

“C’mon,” Harry says, pushing Louis up and following suit, sitting down in the middle of the sofa and beckoning for Louis to sit in his lap as Liam, Zayn and Niall sprawl out across and next to the two of them. Louis curls up into Harry immediately, tucking his head against Harry’s neck, so much so that Harry’s pretty sure he won’t be able to see the screen.

“Love you,” Louis mumbles, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. “Love you so much.” Harry lets his eyes flutter shut, leans into Louis’ touch, cradles him closer, pushes away the nagging thoughts of  _you won’t be able to do this this time tomorrow_ and  _you’d better make the most of this while you can_ and  _wouldn’t it be easier if you were straight?_.

“Love you too,” he murmurs. “Always gonna.” 

 


End file.
